Et si un simple bal de Noël pouvait tout changer
by Sefragone
Summary: Il ne reste que deux heures avant le bal de Noël et Hermione n'a toujours pas de cavalier alors que le Trio d'Or doit effectuer la première danse. Heureusement qu'une certaine rouquine n'est jamais bien loin...


Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire un roman lorsque Ginny débarqua comme une fusée dans le dortoir des filles. La jeune femme soupira en entendant l'arrivée particulièrement bruyante de son amie et ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux vers elle. Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle vint patiemment s'assoir au bord de son lit pour attendre qu'elle finisse sa page.

Agacée Hermione murmura quelques mots que Ginny ne comprit pas.

"Hermione nous sommes quel jour ? finit par demander la rouquine, impatiente.

\- Aucune idée, avoua la brunette, mais si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire…

\- Hermione, nous sommes le 23 et…

\- LE BAL DE NOËL !"

La membre du Trio d'Or avait hurlé les derniers mots. Pour leur huitième et dernière année, la directrice Minerva McGonagall avait instauré un bal désormais annuel pour célébrer la fête sorcière. Certes, le dernier avait eu lieu pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais elle avait décidé de le mettre en place chaque année en annonçant qu'il serait bon de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce bal et qui n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui, en ayant une pensée toute particulière pour l'illustre Albus Dumbledore et le regretté Cedric Diggory. Cela avait également ravi les élèves et en particulier les filles, ravies de pouvoir se faire belle pour plaire à l'élu de leur cœur, encore fallait-il en avoir un.

La directrice avait également instauré quelques règles. Une tenue élégante était imposée : robe pour les filles et tenue de soirée pour les garçons. Elle n'avait guère demandé un smoking pour les jeunes élèves, se souvenant que trop bien de la sublime robe de soirée de Ronald Weasley lors de sa quatrième année. Elle avait également cru bon d'ajouter que chaque élève devait avoir son ou sa cavalière et que tout le monde devait faire l'effort de danser ne serait-ce que la danse d'ouverture et un slow avec son cavalier pour éviter à certains élèves, comme deux de ses Gryffondors adorés de se défiler. Enfin, elle avait exigé que le Trio d'Or ouvre le bal pour célébrer leur bravoure mainte fois prouvée durant la guerre. Hermione devait donc être la plus belle demoiselle or il était déjà 16h, il lui restait donc seulement deux heures pour se préparer et surtout trouver un cavalier…

"Oh mais Ginny, comment vais-je faire ? Je ne vais pas faire la première danse toute seule, murmura-t-elle à son amie.

\- J'y vais avec Harry, Neville y va avec Luna et pour Ron, je sais aussi mais j'ai juré de ne rien dire, réfléchit la rouquine à voix haute. Il ne te reste qu'à consulter le tableau."

En vérité, Hermione avait clairement une idée de la personne avec qui elle voulait aller au bal depuis qu'il avait été annoncé. Mais elle restait fixée sur le fait qu'un garçon devait inviter une fille et non le contraire si bien qu'elle avait attendu, en vain. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à aller voir dans le hall du château les noms des jeunes hommes du château qui n'avait pas de cavalière. McGonagall avait en effet installé un tableau magique pour permettre aux élèves n'ayant personne pour se rendre à la soirée de trouver un camarade.

En descendant les marches, Hermione se sentit brusquement mal. Le jeune homme, à coup sûr, ne serait plus sur la liste et elle aurait, une nouvelle fois, aucune chance avec lui. Ginny avait vu son amie ralentir et pâlir, elle lui avait donc tendu la main pour s'en saisir et l'amener plus rapidement devant le tableau afin de dissiper son stress. Celle-ci arriva enfin devant et poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé d'une crainte certaine. Le nom du jeune blond était inscrit, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours libre.

Après la guerre, aucun élève n'avait pu passer ses ASPIC en raison de la destruction du château si bien que toutes les septièmes années étaient revenues pour une huitième année et les cinquièmes années de l'époque passaient leurs BUSE en sixième année pour éviter un redoublement qui aurait entraîné celui de toutes les classes. La totalité des Poufsouffles, Gryffondors et Serdaigles étaient revenus passer leurs ASPIC mais peu de Serpentards s'étaient permis de recommencer une nouvelle année en raison du passé de Mangemorts des membres de leur famille. Ainsi, seulement cinq Serpentards étaient revenus : Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et au plus gros étonnement de tous Drago Malefoy. Ceux-ci s'étaient rapidement rapprochés des autres élèves et en particulier des Gryffondors, la magie noire et les histoires de sang n'étant plus un obstacle à l'amitié. Blaise était donc devenu le meilleur ami de Ginny, Astoria et Luna étaient inséparables et le Trio d'Or s'entendait bien avec toute la bande.

Cependant, Hermione avait un penchant pour Drago qu'elle avait toujours fait en sorte de dissimuler par fierté ou par peur, elle ne savait plus trop. Elle pensait que l'amour qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour lui était réciproque mais voyant qu'il ne l'invitait pas au bal, elle s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même, occultant ainsi la fête et délaissant ses amis. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien compris le bouleversement de la jeune femme.

"Bon écoute, murmura-t-elle pour être sûre que personne ne les entende. Va commencer à te préparer et moi je règle ton problème de cavalier. Je te rejoins dans un petit quart d'heure."

Hermione acquiesça, désemparée et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Ginny, quant à elle, attendit que son amie disparaisse de son champ de vision pour aller vers les cachots. Les liens étroits qu'elle entretenait avec Blaise lui donnaient le privilège de connaître le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard, c'est pourquoi elle n'allait pas se priver d'y pénétrer et de dire deux mots à cet imbécile de blond et sa fierté mal placée. Habitée par la colère, ses pas la menèrent droit à la salle commune de ce qui avait été autrefois celle des ennemis de sa maison. Elle cria presque le mot de passe, "Neige argentée" et arriva sans peine dans la salle de pierre aux couleurs vert et argent.

Le blond ou la fouine décolorée comme l'appelait encore Harry pour l'embêter, était assis dans un fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains. Blaise lui faisait face la mine déconfite et Ginny eut soudain peur de ce qui préoccupait tant Drago. Elle fit un signe au noir qui se leva et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? murmura la rouquine.

\- Il voulait absolument aller au bal avec…, j'ai promis de ne pas le dire mais il n'a pas eu le courage de lui demander. Il avait probablement trop peur qu'elle refuse alors vois-tu, ça fait une heure que j'essaye de le consoler mais ça ne marche pas. Je sais bien que tu avais l'habitude du vil Serpentard égoïste et insensible mais la guerre l'a changé. Il a peur désormais de perdre ce en quoi il tient et la peur lui fait montrer ses émotions.

\- Je peux lui parler ? " demanda Ginny en guise de réponse.

Blaise hocha la tête et la Gryffondor s'approcha lentement du blond toujours assis dans son fauteuil argenté. Elle pensait avoir compris de quoi il retournait pour le jeune homme mais espérait fortement ne pas se tromper.

"Drago ? appela-t-elle mais ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du blond, elle continua. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que je sais qui te met dans un tel état. Je viendrai te chercher à 17h45 pour te conduire dans la salle réservée à l'ouverture du bal où elle se trouvera sûrement. Sois prêt, elle n'attendra que toi."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre. Elle savait bien que le Serpentard avait compris. Elle déposa donc un baiser sur la joue de Blaise et tourna les talons pour rejoindre, courant presque, sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs auprès du feu mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir Hermione dans le dortoir pour lui raconter la scène, ou peut-être pas finalement. Hermione avait déjà enfilé une belle robe bleue, bustier et descendant en longs volants bouffants jusqu'aux chevilles, telle une robe de princesse d'un conte de fées moldu. Elle n'était pas encore maquillée, laissant le soin à Ginny de s'en occuper et elle venait de commencer à dompter sa chevelure. Mais pourtant malgré sa hâte pour se préparer, n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'elle venait de pleurer.

"Je t'ai trouvé un cavalier, s'écria Ginny en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Ce n'est sûrement pas celui auquel tu t'attends mais au moins, tu ne feras pas tes danses seules."

Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot et la tristesse l'envahit. Elle ne serait peut-être pas seule, mais sûrement pas avec celui qu'elle désirait. Elle se fit néanmoins un chignon similaire à celui du bal de quatrième année pendant que Ginny enfilait une robe verte décolletée, moulante et fluide, laissant sa longue chevelure rousse libre pour mettre en valeur sa robe et cacher quelque peu le dos nu de celle-ci. Elle entreprit ensuite de maquiller légèrement Hermione avec un perfecteur de teint sorcier, un eye-liner en crème, un mascara et un rouge à lèvres nude. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son propre visage et quand elles furent enfin prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Les garçons les attendaient en bas ; Ginny rejoignit donc Harry et Hermione prit le bras de Ron pour ne pas descendre seule dans la petite salle, retrouver son cavalier qui devait l'y attendre.

La distance qui les séparait de cette fameuse salle lui sembla infiniment petite puisqu'en peu de temps, ils furent arrivés devant et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait deux autres personnes, un jeune homme dans l'ombre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer et à son plus grand étonnement Minerva McGonagall. Devant l'air déconfit d'Hermione, la directrice lui lança :

"J'ai appris une fois à Mr Weasley à danser la valse. Quatre ans après, nous la dansons de nouveau. Voyez ceci comme de l'humour, un hommage envers son frère jumeau qui s'était bien amusé de lui ou comme un symbole de fraternité à Poudlard qui règne malgré les âges et les aléas de la vie."

Hermione sourit à ces quelques mots et se tourna vers la seconde personne qui n'était plus cachée dans l'ombre. Ginny, en se retournant, crut que la jeune femme allait tomber dans les pommes et que son cavalier allait se mettre à pleurer. En effet, Drago et Hermione se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, au plus grand étonnement de l'un et à la plus grande surprise de l'autre. Ils semblèrent hésiter à se sauter dans les bras mais finalement le blond se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit son bras. Et sur un coup de baguette de Flitwick qu'ils ne purent voir, les portes s'ouvrirent sur les trois duos débutant le bal.

Lorsque les trois couples arrivèrent, des sourires moqueurs ou attendrissants se firent pour le rouquin et la directrice et l'étonnement pour le blond et la brunette se lut sur les visages des élèves. Qui aurait pu croire que Drago et Hermione se rendraient ensemble au bal de Noël ? Pas même eux…

Le bal de Noël fut la plus belle soirée que l'école n'avait jamais vue. Il se termina aux alentours de 5h du matin et personne ne semblait avoir envie de se coucher tant l'euphorie régnait. Pourtant non loin de là, dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, une discussion sérieuse avait lieu.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir invité ?" murmura Hermione.

Ils avaient dansé toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, et pourtant Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le blond ne lui avait pas demandé de venir au bal avec elle. Elle l'avait donc pris à l'écart pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Cependant ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux du jeune Malefoy lui brisa le cœur. En effet, son regard semblait lui montrer qu'il était sur le point de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer. Il baissa cependant les yeux et avoua doucement :

"J'étais persuadé que tu dirais non.

\- Mais…

\- Non Hermione, laisse-moi finir, la coupa-t-il. Pendant cette guerre, j'ai cru perdre ma mère des dizaines de fois. J'ai pensé te voir mourir au manoir alors que déjà tu n'étais plus pour moi celle que j'appelais "sang-de-bourbe" par arrogance. C'est le jour où tu m'as donné ce fameux coup de poing en troisième année que j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un petit con arrogant mais que je ne pouvais pas changer de comportement avec toi à cause de mon père. Alors pendant toute la guerre, j'ai tout caché pour te protéger et pour me préserver du fait que Weasley aurait voulu me refaire le portrait et qu'il l'aurait assurément raté. Mais vois-tu Hermione, mes sentiments n'ont fait que grandir. Alors te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner était trop difficile parce que cette question engendrait la possibilité que tu puisses dire non et que tu rejettes mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi Hermione mais moi je suis sûre d'une chose : je t'aime et personne ne pourra jamais changer cela."

Ses propres paroles le surprirent. Pendant la guerre il n'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments de la sorte et il n'en aurait surtout jamais eu. Mais où était passé le jeune homme au masque de fer ? Et voilà qu'en plus, il était persuadé que le stress transparaissait sur ses traits.

Mais le trac n'eut pas raison de lui très longtemps. Quelques secondes après qu'il eut dit cela, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée. Il l'aimait !

Leur étreinte dura une minute tout au plus. Puis la brunette se détacha du blond et prit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je t'aime Drago." murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière…


End file.
